villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rubilax
'''Rubilax '''is a Shushu, or a demon more incarnate in the form of a gem on the dagger of the Tristepin dagger. He is recurring antagonist from two seasons of the French cartoon Wakfu. Compelled obsessed with destroying anything around him, and intimidating with anybody he possesses. Usually it appears in the form of a dagger, but can grow up to the size of a two-handed sword. Personality When first seen, Rubilax is obsessed with destroying everything and killing people (although he never manages to do so even when he had the opportunity). Like all other Shushus, he is extremely arrogant, as he believes himself to be superior to everyone, and is easily provoked, and repeatedly mocks Sadlygrove. He had seized any opportunity to possess someone and attempted to cause carnage (he fails most of the time). The only times that he show fear was before Goultard, the Iop demi-god, and Rushu (when not provoked too much), lord and master of all Shushus. After he is beaten in duel by Sadlygrove he has a friendlier relationship with him. He nearly cried when Sadlygrove was killed saving Evangeline from Razortime. Against all Shushus, common reason he even saved him, trying to hide this act of kindness behind the swap of their souls. Denied of any kind of merits for his invasion plan, he was foolish enough to let his anger rage, replying back and insulting Rushu, an act of treason punished with death. After being forced out of Sadlygrove's body he remains silent for a while, weighting about the kindness he is not supposed to have. After they escaped from the Shukrute he becomes a real friend of Sadlygrove (although he still does from time to time mock Sadlygrove in a friendly manner). He even spoke on Sadlygrove's behalf when he had a fight with Evangeline and engaging in casual conversations with Sadlygrove Description True Form When Rubilax is not imprisoned in the sword, he is a dwarf sized rock monster with small spikes sprouting from his back. On his forehead there is a red mark resembling the shape of his demonic eye in the hilt of his sword imprisonment. Despite his odd appearance he is extremely powerful, whenever he is hit he grows larger and gains increased physical strength (seen when he sends Sadlygrove flying through several boulders). As he grows his apparence slinghty change, with some sort of flaming veins throughout his body and lesser but bigger spikes on his back. His skin seems to be made of solid rock. While unleashed, he have the power to create an army of clay copies of himself (power that somehow retained while inside Grovy's body), and can produce black flames. Weapon Form When imprisoned within the sword he resembles a very small dagger with an eye on the center of the hilt. However, he can grow to a large sword with magma flowing through it or a large green sword with motifs. Possed Form When he possesses a creature it transforms into a larger and more daemonic looking version of it's former self. The eye of the hilt appears on the forehead of the possessed creature. Gallery small rubilax.jpg|Small form Rubilax demon.png|True form Rubilax Amalia's_doll.png|Rubilax in Amalia´s doll body rubilax tristepin.jpg|Rubilax in Tristepin body rubilax copies.png|Rubilax stone copies Rubilax Anger.jpg|Rubilax pissed off by Rushu's remarks Rubilax Hand.jpg|Rubilax merged with Sadlygrove after the destruction of the sword Trivia *Interestingly, Rubilax also bears similarity to Kurama from Naruto: **Both are seen as monsters (Rubilax as a Shushu and Kurama as "The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox"). **Both have a very prideful personality and are known to be violent. **Rubilax's relationship with Sadlygrove through a sealed form is very similar to the interactions of how Kurama is sealed within Naruto. **Both have possessed their respective partners. (Sir Percedal and Naruto even willingly gave Rubilax and Kurama control of them at least once). **Both have a color scheme of red and affinity for the embodiment of Wrath (Rubilax for "Violence" and Kurama for "Hatred"). **Both have started out a poor relationship with their respective partners, but soon gotten better over time, Also having their respective leaders of their demonic species, who later appear as the real threats (in them Rushu and Ten-Tailed Beast). Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Brainwashers Category:Remorseful Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Demon Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Rogues Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars Category:Barbarian Category:Anarchist Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monsters Category:Grey Zone Category:Imprisoned Category:Possessed Objects Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Wrathful Category:Summoners Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Krosmoz Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil